The invention refers to a method and apparatus for continuously measuring the quantity of fibre material transported within a fibre band, as e.g. in card sliver or a drafter sliver in textile industry. The measuring results are used for the control of the carding machine or the drafter producing the sliver. Several measuring principles were used for such measurement in the past which will be described first.